


Party night

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Top Edward Nygma, drunk, facial cumshot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Et si Oswald n'était pas allé en prison et Edward à Arkham ?





	1. À nous

Edward était partit depuis six mois. Il avait quitté Gotham sans savoir quand il allait réellement revenir, sans savoir si il voulait revenir. Il n'avait rien là-bas, juste son vieil appartement et sa folie. C'est ce qu'il aurait pu penser avant mais maintenant, quelqu'un l'attendait ou du moins il l'espérait. Loin de tout, Edward n'avait pensé qu'à lui mais en ville, son _ami_ aurait pu être distrait, se lasser de lui, l'oublier. Énigmatique, explosif et excessif, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il avait dirigé la ville pendant de nombreuses années. La police laissait passer ses activités illégales pour le moment puisqu'il avait été d'un grand soutien lors de la bataille de Gotham. Bien qu'il ait mené des affaires meurtrières, il s'était assuré de maintenir une trêve entre l'Iceberg Lounge et les Sirens. Il n'était certes plus maire mais il avait bâti cette ville et les habitants reconnaissaient aussi bien son pouvoir que ses déboires.  
Ce soir, il fêtait son traité de paix et avait organisé la soirée de l'année, celle que tous les gangs et la criminalité de Gotham attendaient. Et cette fois, c'était le plus riche de la ville qui s'en occupait alors il avait fait pleuvoir les alcools et les mets les plus raffinés sans aucune limite. Il se doutait déjà de qui allait finir ivre mort et ceux qui ne se coucheraient pas. Alors la nuit tomba, les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres et la musique résonna fort dans son club. Il ne cessait de faire apporter d'un claquement de doigt les provisions, de nombreuses bouteilles et de garnir le buffet dans la salle de réception dont les lumières bleues lui donnaient un charme intime. Pour une nuit, son club se transformait en folles embrassades que tout le monde tâcherait d'oublier le lendemain matin. De son côté, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Certes il buvait énormément mais celui qu'il désirait se trouvait quelque part au pôle nord, si il voulait bien encore de lui, et personne d'autre à Gotham ne le trouvait à son goût. Il en venait parfois à se demander si c'était pour cela que Edward l'avait choisi. Boiteux, nez crochu, borgne, il avait transformé ses défauts en force mais il savait bien qu'il avait perdu son charisme d'autrefois. Il se laissait même aller, façonnant son corps pour la nouvelle ère de Gotham. Mais il ne perdait pas sa coquetterie, il la travaillait, apparaissait toujours dans de luxueux vêtements. Ce soir, il avait opté pour une chemise en soie blanche ainsi qu'un veston parme aux arabesques argentées accompagné d'un foulard noir et blanc. Il faisait très attention aux détails alors si on observait attentivement son étoffe, on pouvait distinguer des petites têtes de pingouins dessus, dissimulées parmi le motif à pois. Au bout de son pantalon en velours côtelé noir, il était plutôt simple de repérer une multitude de parapluies brodés sur ses chaussettes en laine et même en guise de boutons de manchette, finement cousu d'un fil violet. Il n'avait nullement besoin de s'embellir plus, personne n'était réellement venu le voir mais il avait quand même fait l'effort de coiffer ses cheveux en arrière et posait régulièrement sa main sur son foulard que son partenaire lui avait offert. Il lissait le doux tissu, caressait avidement ce cadeau dans l'espoir de recevoir à son tour cette tendresse. 

Mais les heures passaient et son verre ne faisait que se remplir. Il avait espéré qu'il revienne pour lui, juste pour cette soirée mais il était idiot d'avoir pensé cela et ses émotions lui avaient encore fait croire que leur relation était spéciale. Alors oui, ils étaient intimes mais cette soudaine distance avait fait tanguer sa confiance en lui et il était sans nouvelles d'Edward depuis plusieurs semaines. Ses premières lettres, quand il était en chemin pour le grand nord, étaient pleines d'affection, de poésie et d'énigmatiques déclarations qu'il voulait croire d'amour alors il répondait avec la même sincérité et belles paroles que ses parents lui avaient appris sur cet étrange sentiment. Mais récemment, peut-être depuis deux semaines, les lettres avaient cessé de lui parvenir à cause du gel et de la banquise sur laquelle il était bloqué pour ses expériences scientifiques.  
Edward avait en effet accepté d'accompagner en mission Victor Fries non pas au pôle nord comme le pensait Oswald mais au Groenland. Dans ses recherches acharnées sur la cryogénie, Mr. Freeze avait détecté une glace dotée de particules spécifiques qui avait la capacité de se régénérer. Edward s'était laissé convaincre facilement, il souhaitait participer à ce genre d'expéditions, s'enrichir, découvrir des lieux incroyables alors cette proposition avait sonné comme une invitation et il se sentait honoré de mettre sa matière grise au service de ces recherches. Il s'était retrouvé dans des situations horribles où ses membres étaient gelés jusqu'au point où sa mâchoire refusait parfois de s'ouvrir. Cela lui rappelait sa propre congélation... Heureusement, Victor avait des solutions au fond de sa combinaison et malgré tout ce froid, Edward se sentait bien ici. Loin de tout, de la folie de Gotham. Seule ombre au tableau, il n'était pas auprès de l'ancien maire et au bout de ces six longs mois, il lui manquait terriblement.  
Maintenant habitué au froid glacial, la ville lui semblait chaude et à peine rentré, il étouffait dans son costume scintillant. Il savait que l'Iceberg Lounge festoyait, qu'Oswald y serait et s'y donnerait en spectacle. Il préféra passer par une porte à l'arrière, favorisant la discrétion cette fois pour son entrée. Caché de tous, il eut le plaisir d'observer tout ce beau monde dans leurs plus grands états d'ivresse. L'Épouvantail et le Chapelier Fou se droguaient, Poison Ivy et Selina faisaient les poches des invités tandis que les petits gangs s'esclaffaient bruyamment. Il balaya la pièce du regard, repéra rapidement le Pingouin, calmement assis au bar et buvant directement à la bouteille d'un coûteux champagne. Mais aussitôt, ce dernier se leva vivement et se lança dans une tirade sur Gotham et ses habitants, sur le respect qu'il méritait et fut acclamé quand il balança des liasses de billets sur la foule.  
Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se raidit. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était impossible qu'il soit là et pourtant il reconnut cette poigne agréable et cette eau de Cologne. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser de tout son souffle mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que Edward voulait. Oswald se retourna doucement en se tenant au bar et dû s'avouer que tout ce vert lui avait manqué. 

« Tu es en retard, lâcha-t-il sèchement.  
-Je suis venu pour toi, répondit-il en s'emparant d'un verre.  
-Bien sûr, railla-t-il. Je ne suis pas stupide, que veux-tu, Ed ?  
-Ne sois pas fâché. Nous étions bloqués dans un igloo, je t'aurai prévenu sinon, s'expliqua-t-il.  
-Bien, profite de la soirée alors, renchérit Oswald.  
-N'oublies pas comment nous nous sommes quittés » chuchota Edward à son oreille à cause de la musique forte. 

Oswald rosit aussitôt en se remémorant la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient passé avant son départ. Alors Edward voulait encore de lui dans sa vie... Le Pingouin esquissa un petit sourire qu'il cacha rapidement. Puis, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant que ça lui manquait. L'Homme-Mystère lui fit son plus beau sourire et ils burent à leur retrouvaille. 

« À nous, mon cher, s'exclama le Pingouin en faisant tinter leur verre.  
-À nous, Oswald » répondit-il en buvant une gorgée alcoolisée.

L'ancien maire de Gotham titubait un peu et indiqua à un quelconque homme de main de changer la musique et de ramener une autre caisse de bouteilles. Ses chansons préférées commençaient.


	2. Les aveux d'Edward

Le verre de trop fut bu, Oswald avait atteint sa limite mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, faisait vibrer la corde entre la retenue et l'ivresse jusqu'à sombrer complètement dedans. Plus rien ne le retenait, il aimait boire, se saouler et rappeler aux gangs qu'il était leur chef à tous. L'idée de partager le trône de Gotham ne lui plaisait guère mais si la ville souhaitait reconnaître sa reine, il s'agissait bien de Barbara Kean. Elle avait acquit un grand territoire au cours des dernières années et avait résisté très longtemps à l'empire du Pingouin. Elle tenait encore bon sur plusieurs points mais ils étaient arrivés à trouver une certaine entente. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis, loin de là vu leur passé commun, mais ils étaient parvenu à se tolérer non sans sarcasme. Alors le spectacle qui se déroulait sous les yeux d'Edward n'avait aucun sens : Oswald et Barbara, bras dessus, bras dessous, en plein karaoké. Avait-il trop bu lui aussi ou était-ce vraiment la réalité ? Edward ne connaissait pas cette partie là d'Oswald et étrangement, il aimait le voir ainsi, se lâcher entièrement. Il chantait à tue-tête avec Barbara et buvait en même temps, rendant son chant parfois inaudible.

_"You never thought that a girl could be strong! … Now I'll show you how to go on! clamèrent-ils avant de reprendre le refrain. Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again"_

Edward crut s'étouffer quand Oswald plongea son regard dans le sien à travers la salle et qu'il se déhancha sensuellement. Il avait déjà vu de près ces douces hanches remuer dans un autre contexte et soudainement, il eut très chaud et sentit une partie de son corps se raidir. Il s'éclipsa un instant aux toilettes et se rafraîchit le visage. Il rencontra son reflet dans le miroir qui ne le taquinait plus, il avait réussi à réunir ses deux personnalités en un seul et même homme et dans ces instants de perditions, il se souvenait de qui était tombé amoureux en premier mais n'avait jamais osé en parler à Oswald.  
En retournant dans la salle, il s'avoua plus tard que c'était lâche de sa part, il retrouva Oswald et l'agrippa par l'épaule, l'écartant de toute cette foule. Celui-ci se dégagea de sa poigne en cherchant à attraper un autre verre. 

« Arrête de boire un peu, s'exclama Edward.  
-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! répliqua Oswald.  
-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, l'informa-t-il.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il à cause du brouhaha.  
-Je dois te dire quelque chose » répéta-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Oswald se redressa et fit de son mieux pour paraître digne tandis que Edward se racla la gorge. Inconsciemment, il lui offrit un énième verre qu'il s'empressa de boire, de toute façon il n'était plus à ça près. Éméché comme il l'était, Oswald s'accouda comme il le pouvait à une chaise mais aussi au bras d'Edward.

« Tu as perdu un œil pour moi..., commença-t-il.  
-On a déjà parlé de ça, le coupa Oswald. Amuse toi ce soir.  
-Ne m'interromps pas, c'est très important. Tu as perdu un œil pour moi, reprit-il. Et l'amour est une question de sacrifice. Je n'ai jamais cessé de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ta mère, et de ton père aussi. Tu le sais mais tu ne m'en parles pas. Pourquoi ? Car tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je vais te dire ce que cela signifie, Oswald ».

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la mine d'Oswald se décomposait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre. Malgré le bruit autour d'eux, il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle avec Edward et seule sa voix lui parvenait.

« Tu m'as connu quand je n'étais qu'un scientifique que tout le monde ignorait et ce scientifique, cet ancien Edward s'est passionné pour toi. Dès que je t'ai vu, je connaissais déjà tout de toi. J'ai pris soin de toi, je voulais être ton ami et j'ai eu bien plus que ça. Tu as été mon meilleur ami et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je te considère encore comme tel ».

Oswald bu d'une traite un shot de vodka qui lui brûla la gorge et il ne se priva pas de grimacer. Il toussa un peu alors Ed s'arrêta et lui tapota le dos, légèrement inquiet quand à l'ivresse du Pingouin mais aussi pour la suite de son explication.

« On s'est construit ensemble, tu m'as apporté du pouvoir et ça nous a détruit. Je t'ai tiré dessus et j'ai immédiatement regretté. Puis tu m'as congelé, exposé dans cette pièce ici même et pourtant nous sommes toujours ensemble. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car nous nous sommes pardonnés et je crois au destin tout comme toi ».

Ils avaient du mal à se concentrer sur leur conversation tant la soirée était animée. Oswald posa brusquement son index sur la bouche d'Edward et lui indiqua d'aller dans son bureau. La démarche du Pingouin ne s'arrangeait pas du tout avec l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et la traversée de la salle lui sembla insurmontable. Le pire était à venir avec l'escalier à gravir et il ne put refuser l'aide d'Edward qui lia leur main. Ce dernier aurait voulu embrasser sa paume et chacun de ses doigts mais il souhaitait d'abord terminer cette discussion. À peine entré dans son bureau, Oswald fonça sur son grand fauteuil et s'écroula dedans, la tête entre ses mains. Le calme soudain fut trop brutal.

« Continue, souffla-t-il sans relever la tête.  
-Tu as fait le Riddler, poursuivit-il. Je t'ai rejeté à cause de ça car tu avais le mérite de m'avoir créé. Tu t'en ai vanté et je t'ai détesté pour ça. Mais maintenant ce que je vois, c'est tout simplement le rejet... de mes propres sentiments envers toi ». 

Oswald releva doucement la tête à ses mots, tremblotant mais avide de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Edward s'était rapproché de lui, il était à présent assis sur son bureau et le fixait malgré son envie de détourner les yeux. Il avait l'impression que ses explications n'étaient pas claires et qu'elles se mélangeaient. 

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Oswald, c'est que ces deux personnalités, et tu sais de quoi je parle, tu les a vu, elles se sont complétées et elles ont accepté l'idée de t'aimer, avoua-t-il.  
-Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
-Oui, je t'aime Oswald. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore après toutes ces années ?  
-Je n'ai jamais cessé » confessa-t-il en prenant sa main, ses yeux larmoyants. 

Edward posa son autre main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Oswald répondit vivement à ce baiser en se relevant et entoura ses bras autour d'Edward. Il se colla à lui contre son bureau et ces chastes lèvres se transformèrent en de langoureuses retrouvailles amoureuses. Edward brisa leur chaude éteinte en sentant qu'il allait déraper sinon mais en voyant les lèvres rougies d'Oswald, il reprit de plus belle leur embrassade. Heureusement, le Pingouin s'arrêta un instant pour se loger dans ses bras. Ses câlins lui avaient tant manqué, six mois sans lui, six mois sans celui qu'il avait toujours aimé.


	3. First and last

Oswald n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir fait sa première fois avec lui. Il l'avait fait même si Edward l'avait repoussé sentimentalement, même si à l'époque il ne l'aimait pas. Ce souvenir restait symbolique, Edward n'avait pas fait preuve de tendresse. Il voulait juste du sexe avec lui et il s'en contentait. 

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ma première fois, annonça soudainement Oswald en sentant qu'il allait en parler.  
-Si tu commences à lire dans mes pensées, je suis fichu, rit-il.  
-Pourquoi ? … Oh ! comprit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup dans mon état, je crois que je pourrai vomir mes deux ou trois whisky si tu me fais l'amour.  
-Quatre, précisa-t-il. Tu as pensé à boire autre chose que de l'alcool ? De l'eau par exemple, suggéra-t-il.  
-J'ai besoin d'une douche » maugréa Oswald quand une migraine le frappa.

L'ancien maire de Gotham voyait toujours les choses en grand alors en aménageant son club, il avait installé à côté de son bureau une douche à l'italienne. Elle était en marbre gris et rappelait la mairie de la ville. Edward l'aida à se déplacer, il était incapable de marcher droit et l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Oswald n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller et commençait à transpirer. 

« J'ai chaud... Déshabille-moi, Ed, murmura-t-il.  
-Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?  
-Oui, répondit-il vivement en l'empoignant par sa veste. Donne moi tout de toi maintenant ».

Oswald l'emporta avec lui dans la salle de bain et s'empressa de se jeter sur lui. Il savait que sans l'alcool, il n'aurait jamais osé faire cela alors il en profita. Il s'assit à califourchon sur une jambe d'Edward et se frotta, remua sur lui. Ils étaient tous les deux durs et Ed eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. C'était différent cette fois, ses sentiments parlaient et il le voulait encore plus proche de lui. Il fit alors bouger sa cuisse, la frottant lui aussi et il le rapprocha de son sexe. Leurs deux érections rentraient en contact, uniquement séparées par leurs vêtements. 

« Oswald... attends un peu, articula Edward en maintenant en place ses hanches.  
-Mais je te veux, minauda-t-il.  
-Tu m'auras, dit-il en donnant un coup de bassin qui lui arracha un gémissement frustré. Quand j'ai cru t'avoir tué, j'avais des hallucinations et une fois, tu as chanté. Tu m'as séduis.  
-J'ai chanté ?  
-Ton hallucination plutôt, précisa-t-il.  
-Et bien, je ne peux pas chanter mais je peux faire ça » répondit-il en se relevant.

Oswald commença à se déshabiller lentement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Edward. Il prenait son temps, jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser délicatement jusqu'au sol. Il s'amusa à attirer Edward vers lui en entourant son foulard autour de sa nuque et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite et baissa sensuellement son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et lui fit un clin d’œil avant de se débarrasser de son boxer, exposant ainsi ses fesses charnues. Oswald se pencha vers Edward et baissa sa braguette. Ce dernier était bouche bée et le laissa enlever son pantalon puis il se rassit sur lui. Il ne reprit pas tout de suite ses frottements et s'occupa de sa chemise. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Oswald en désignant un trace foncée sur le torse d'Edward.  
-Un tatouage, répondit-il en gloussant. On s'ennuyait parfois avec Victor alors je lui ai demandé de me tatouer _ça_ » expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt son tatouage.  
En regardant attentivement, il distingua un mot écrit dans un style gothique en dessous d'un de ses pectoraux. Il s'agissait de son prénom, _« Oswald »_, tatoué sur le corps d'Edward.

« Tu es fou... lâcha-t-il en caressant les fines lignes noires.  
-Je l'ai fait par amour, affirma-t-il en faisant lui même frotter l'érection d'Oswald contre sa cuisse.  
-Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il en ondulant ses hanches.  
-Pas vraiment, ça picote un peu mais je suis prêt à avoir mal pour toi ».

Oswald accéléra lui-même les va-et-vient de son bassin et comme c'était bon de caresser son sexe contre celui d'Edward. Il gémissait déjà, respirait fort et s'accrocha à son amant. Il le voulait entièrement, qu'il s'empare de lui et lui fasse subir toutes ses perversités.

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna Oswald en serrant la base du sexe d'Edward.

Ce dernier plongea dans les yeux clairs de son partenaire, ou du moins dans son unique œil car il savait bien que derrière l'une des pupilles dilatées, se cachaient en réalité un trou noir. Son expression se détendait à chaque fois qu'Oswald caressait son entrejambe et celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le fixer en même temps. Soudain, Edward le força à se relever malgré les protestations du Pingouin et de sa voix grave, il s'exclama :

« À genoux ».

Oswald ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Abasourdi, il finit par obéir et fut intimidé de se retrouver face à la grandeur du Riddler. Edward expira fortement et docilement, son compagnon entreprit de lui lécher le gland, les yeux dans les yeux, mutin. Il le prit de plus en plus en bouche et se masturba lui-même ainsi qu'Edward. Il du avouer que le rythme de ses mains et de sa langue n'étaient pas évident à maintenir mais cela semblait faire plaisir à Edward de le voir se donner du mal pour lui. Oswald sentit des gouttes humides sur sa langue, il se prépara à avaler sa semence mais au lieu de la recevoir au fond de sa gorge, Edward se recula et éjacula directement sur son visage en lâchant un râle libérateur. Il admira ensuite son œuvre, le Roi de Gotham languissant à ses pieds, son sperme coulant sur ses joues et ses lèvres gonflées.  
Edward le redressa, il était pantelant dans ses bras. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il était toujours autant dur. Il l'attrapa par le cou et le fit reculer jusque dans la douche puis il le retourna et le plaqua contre la paroi froide. Oswald hoqueta légèrement, posa ses paumes dessus et tendit ses bras ainsi que la chute de ses reins vers lui. Edward ouvrit le robinet et le pommeau de douche au dessus d'eux les aspergea d'eau chaude.  
Il titilla son entrée encore serrée et s'amusa seulement à appuyer dessus avec son doigt sans rentrer dedans. Il voulait qu'il le supplie, qui se languisse. Oswald insistait lui-même sur son index jusqu'à ce que Edward décide qu'il l'avait mérité. Tout doucement, il fit de petites avancées puis des plus intenses sans jamais aller au fond de lui. Il le fit gémir encore plus fort quand il introduit un deuxième doigt en lui. Oswald rougissait tellement et était déjà à bout de souffle. Il ressentait chaque mouvement en lui et peu à peu, il s'écartait pour Edward mais ce dernier le torturait toujours avec ses doigts.

« S'il te plaît, Ed..., demanda-t-il faiblement.  
-Supplie moi mieux que ça, répondit-il autoritairement en l'écartant encore plus.  
-Ed ! gémit-il. Prends moi s'il te plaît ! » implora-t-il.

Il retira ses doigts et lui donna une légère fessée avant de le tourner face à lui. Il l'embrassa sauvagement en le soulevant par les cuisses et fit bien attention à sa jambe meurtrie ainsi qu'à la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé sur le ventre. L'angle était parfait pour le sexe d'Edward et il laissa glisser lentement Oswald dessus, le pénétrant entièrement. Celui-ci poussa un cri entre le plaisir et la douleur, griffa le dos d'Edward qui commençait déjà ses coups de bassin. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leur visage. Il faisait exprès de le porter un peu plus haut pour le faire retomber sur son érection et il se régalait de ses cris passionnés. Il appuya d'un coup sur sa prostate, ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Oswald. Il se sentait perdu, ne savait plus où il était. La musique traversait les murs et il avait l'impression d'être à la fois seul avec Edward mais aussi au milieu de la piste de danse. Il entendait les paroles, _"But mama I'm in love with a criminal"_ et il s'accrocha à cela, _"And this type of love isn't rational"_, jouit d'une voix brisée, _"It's physical"_, et atteignit violemment l'orgasme.  
Oswald faillit s'effondrer quand il se sentit plein et put discerner l'eau du plaisir d'Edward qui coulait sur ses jambes. Ce dernier écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et goûta sa langue. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr et regrettait d'avoir mis autant de temps à s'en rendre compte. Il était doué pour la logique, pas avec les sentiments. Cette fois, au lieu de s'enfuir, car il avait pris la fuite pendant six mois, il resta auprès de lui et l'aida à se rhabiller. En fermant le veston d'Oswald, celui-ci déposa plusieurs baisers sur son tatouage et Edward embrassa son front.

« Il est tard, constata-t-il en regardant l'heure. Presque 3h.  
-La fête n'est pas encore terminée, répondit Oswald.  
-Je t'accompagne cette fois, j'ai besoin d'un verre ou de plusieurs.  
-On y retourne ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant déjà vers la porte.  
-Attends, l'arrêta-t-il. Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi, Ed ».

Il lui sourit, ce sourire qui immobilisait à chaque fois Oswald, et ouvrit donc la porte à sa place. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, le Pingouin se décala suffisamment d'Edward pour ne pas attirer les soupçons mais l'Homme-Mystère n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, Edward le prit par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Oswald finit par le repousser, la mine boudeuse et claudiqua jusqu'au bar, Nygma à ses trousses qui ne cessait d'ouvrir son clapet pour déblatérer des énigmes sans queue ni tête. Il fit ce qu'il détestait le plus en touchant son nez pointu comme si il était un enfant mais au lieu de s'énerver davantage, il devint rouge et marmonna qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Edward rit très fort, lui offrit une coupe et resta à ses côtés jusqu'au bout de la soirée en comptant le nombre de verres qu'il but. 

Quatorze heures, Oswald se réveilla chez lui, une bonne odeur de pancakes vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais fut incapable de bouger tant il avait mal à la tête. Il entendit des pas monter l'escalier et quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre alors il se cacha sous ses draps. Le bruit des rideaux qui s'ouvraient l'assomma encore plus et une main baissa un peu la couverture. Il n'eut pas la force de se défendre tant la lumière l'aveugla mais il reconnu la silhouette d'Edward.

« Bonjour Oswald, je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner » s'exclama sa voix mielleuse.

Il marmonna une réponse qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement et en y mettant toutes ses forces, il se redressa. Edward était rayonnant tandis que lui, il avait des cernes bien visibles et sentait encore l'alcool.

« Je n'aime pas les petits déjeuners au lit, ça met des miettes partout, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en entourant ses bras autour de la taille d'Edward.  
-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quand même, c'est toi qui a une gueule de bois, pas moi. Mange tout et c'est toi que je dévorerai au lit » déclara-t-il.

Aussitôt, Oswald entama son assiette sans rechigner plus longtemps et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il était en couple avec Edward Nygma, le premier et le dernier homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.


End file.
